


Winner Take Nothing

by Gravi



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman Returns (2006) RPF, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bale!Batman, Ben!Batman, Brandon!Superman, F/F, Gen, Herny!Superman, Hurt/Comfort, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravi/pseuds/Gravi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Batman's killed Superman in the end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Injustice: Gods among us background. Parallel universes: Henry!Superman and Ben!Batman in Injustice. Brandon!Superman and Bale!Batman in Earth One. Hurt/Comfort OOC There must be something wrong with my head. First English slash. Haven't read Gods among us so if there is a bug or a grammar mistake please point it out thx

 

\+ +

It's dark, stale and filthy with the ill-vented hot desert air. Batman tries another time to shift his weight so that he can slightly rest his left arm and shoulder for the sake of the wound in the junction of his arm and shoulder which is still burning even after nearly 48 hours.

 

He fails.

 

Again.

 

Half painfully and half dejectedly, Batman lets out an unperceivable sigh. Two days, for the darning two whole days, he's been shackled backwards at his wrists and hanged up and his feet can barely touch the ground. The whole of him has been mercilessly stretched out and right now he can hear the silent screaming of his every muscle and every bone, from the fingertip to the tiptoe. He's pretty sure that this is some kind of intended torturing procedure so that they can break him down even before he is formally tortured and interrogated, even before He comes. No food, no water, no light, deep down at the bottom of some sun-torched already deserted city. He is beyond help, beyond rescue and beyond salvation in any form or from anyone, even God. The other two rioters (that what they call them) have lost their consciousness way back. For amoment, Batman is even envious of them, for once their consciousness is gone, all the pain and the fear are gone for good. And this torture will mean nothing to them and cost them nothing.

 

But he cannot give up for now. His consciousness is the only thing he's got and his only odd against everything threatening to take away what's left to him.

 

Then he hears a thunderbolt cracking through the sky and a heavy thud on the surface of the earth miles above his head. Suddenly, he's been seized by a wave of overwhelming fear and a tremble runs through his spine like a cold and sticky finger.

 

He is back.

 

\+ +

He is back.

 

Superman is back, not figuratively but literally. 

 

Tied up and worn out and bare-fisted, Batman figures that it doesn't sound very promising that he can emerge unscathed and escape and not mention to beat down Superman.

 

He hears heavy footsteps approaching the gate of the prison, one by one, slowly and patiently acting like a sharp contrast to his own racing heartbeat.

 

He is doing this on purpose, Batman thinks to himself, he wants to crack me down even before he sets his feet in this prison. I cannot let him succeed. But his body has given him away.

 

He is sweating. His pupils are dilated. His heartbeat is racing like a locomotive gone crazy. Had he been hanged up and locked up, he would be trembling right now.

 

If Superman wants fear, he got it.

 

The footsteps stop right in front of the gate and then with a creaky noise a beam of light sets in and dazzles Batman's eyes.

 

With his eyes brimming with physiological tears, Batman sees Superman, against the light and showered in sparkling gold powder. He walks in a way that Jesus himself did thousands of years ago and the darkness besides him fades away just as the Red Sea parted. He carries himself like a divine walking among the mortals. And for a split second, Batman has the delusion that the Superman, the one who has devoted all his life and power to save and love humanity and the one who is the perfect untainted embodiment of divinity, is back.

 

But he is wrong. 

 

He has mistaken the fantasy for the reality.

 

If Superman were still divine, he would be an unmerciful god.

 

He torches the other two with his heat vision. Batman smells the disgusting odor of burning flesh. The exact smell of metamorphic protein gives him a twitch at the stomach. A sense of utter helplessness and powerlessness has taken hold of him and his muscle stiffens and he cannot move or breathe.

 

God stops in front of him, blocking out the light.

 

“You are afraid,” God says slowly.

 

Unmistakably, he is afraid. Despite being an atheist, he is still mortal and still has to kneel before the all-powerful and all-mighty whether he is willing or not. Still, he forces himself to look up and look right into God’s eyes, the eyes that have just burn two men's inside out.

 

"Why are you doing this? Why do you betray me, B?"

 

Hearing the name, Batman's heartbeat actually stops for a second. He cannot believe that he still uses this nickname to call him which reminds him of something tender beautiful and broken.

 

"Why, B?" God demands an answer.

 

"Because you've broken the rule. You've lost your principle. You've killed people. And we don't kill." Batman says.

 

"We?" he laughs, a cold hard-boiled grin creeps upon the corner of his lips, "How dare you say 'we'? There is no 'we' not any more, since the day you took Lois away from me. There is only you. And You've been expelled.”

 

He lifts his hand and reaches out for Batman's chest. And—

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce wakes up from his nightmare. Sweat has drenched the bed sheet and quilt. He remembers there was a time when he stopped having bad dreams but now they are back and he has lost the one who will wake him up when he shows the slightest sign of a nightmare.

 

He takes a shower and when he’s done, he wraps himself loosely in a silk night-robe and goes straight down to the Batcave.

 

There, he sees Clark Kent in a glass dome, all dressed up as Superman.

 

The kryptonite bullet has been taken out, leaving a formidable sight of bullet hole right in the chest of Clark Kent.

 

He is bathed in the light specially devised to prevent his body from decaying. Bruce has already started to hate himself for adjusting the chromatography of the light. Clark looks as if he were still alive, young and beautiful. A corpse carved out of marble resembles the masterpieces of Michelangelo.

 

He has lost everything, his enterprise, his manor, his reputation, his city and his family. And now, he has lost his Superman, his Clark, his best comrade and long-cherished partner.

 

This time, he is really all alone.

 

Somehow, Bruce can tell the nuances of the different identities of Superman, Clark Kent and Kal El even though he cannot describe it. Superman was there to catch him when he fell; Clark Kent brought him roses and wine chocolate on Valentine's Day; Kal El came back to him from the Fortress of Solitude smelling like snow and ice. And now he lost three of them at only one stroke.

 

When Clark was alive, Bruce never had the chance to tell him his real feelings because of his own stubbornness and some stupid belief that they still got time. Now that he has missed the last chance and there is no way back.

 

Bruce sinks into a swivel chair and lets the gravity take control. 

 

Walking upstream the current of memory, Bruce recalls the scene of the last battle. He managed to transfer superheroes from a parallel universe and even got his counterpart in that world here. With their fingerprints, he succeeded in opening up the box of krypton. Should he have known that he forgot hope at the bottom of the box, maybe he wouldn’t do the same.

 

He remembers that kryptonite bullet he put straight into the heart of Superman and remembers the well-calculated ballistic trajectory and angle and, for god’s sake, that he even took the wind speed into account. He knew he had been acting silly for he couldn’t miss within that short distance but he still did so. He really intended to kill Superman as sure. And almost out of question, he made it. With that kind of accurate calculation, he couldn’t fail even if he wanted to. 

 

The god that used to defy the gravity of the Earth fell down from the sky and crashed into dirt. He remembers that nearly all at once the time stopped and the rest of his world collapsed without warning.

 

Batman killed the god and defiled the once-impeccable image of the omniscient presence by covering it with dust.

 

They won.

 

Winner takes all, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am wondering if I should put on the tag of Superman/Lois. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Replies are welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics stands for characters from Earth One(Brandon!Superman and Bale!Batman). A little Bruce&Selina in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Replies are welcomed!

 

 They offered to help him to rebuild the city, to restore a new government and to put everything back in place. Bruce agreed.

 

If it was five years ago, he  would refuse for he was that thanks-but –I-would-like-to-do-it-myself kind of person, but now things have changed. He is too tired too old and too late to do anything and he knows for certain that no matter how hard he tries it won’t be the same any more.

 

So he just steps aside and lets _Batman_ in charge together with his BFF _Superman._

 

He meets Selina on some unknown backstreet in Gotham. She seems to grow old overnight. Small wrinkles gather around her eyes and he can see that tired weathered face beneath the shining masque of powder.

 

“Hi, Bruce. It’s been a long time.” She says. Her voice cannot hide her tiredness.

 

“Yeah,” he answers dryly. He is not in the mood for some friendly old-pal chit chat, not now. But Selina is not discouraged and she continues.

 

“I haven’t seen you back on streets for a long time. What’s wrong with you?”

 

Even if I told you, you wouldn’t understand. “No, nothing’s wrong with me. I am fine, perfectly fine.” Bruce steps aside and tries to leave but she stops him.

 

“No, you are not. You cannot fool me，Bruce.”

 

He looks her in the eyes and he sees worries and concerns but he just doesn’t care any more. Some part of him must have died with Superman and no one can retrieve it back.

 

“Let me go, Selina,” he is running out of patience. His decision of taking a stroll in his backyard garden is of sheer stupidity and on juvenile impulse. “Don’t let me make you.”

 

And she lets go.

 

She strides across the damp street quickly and vanishes behind a street corner. Bruce watches.

 

She’s a clever woman. She’ll figure it out. Bruce says to himself and leaves.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics stands for the characters from the parallel universe (Brandon!Superman and Bale!Batman). ATTENTION: Curse words. Hope you enjoy it! Replies are welcomed!

 

It’s 11 o’clock in the morning and Bruce is still on bed. He has so much work to do that he is a little bit of overwhelmed just by the thought of it. He knows that he’s been procrastinating and procrastination is no good. In the end, he still has to clean up the mess made by Superman and by himself. He gets out of the bed and walks towards the wardrobe. Alfred was gone so Master Wayne has to look after himself now.

 

He remembers that when Alfred was still alive, he used to nag him to do some kind of domestic chores himself saying that if one day he was on holiday in Tahiti or Sri Lanka or some other exotic places, Bruce wouldn't burn down the Wayne mansion just for a cup of coffee.

 

Now, the mansion is in half ruins and he still doesn't know how to make coffee.

 

Superman destroyed the major building and burnt down the statues and portraits of Bruce's forefathers. After the Armageddon ( _Flash_ gives it this name), Bruce tried to repair the house on his own. But just as he succeeded in mending the holes in the ceiling of his bedroom and cleaning out the way back to the Batcave, a storm came and ruined everything once again. Looking at the shreds of his hard toil scattering around his feet, Bruce was too frustrated to start all over. Instead, he made himself contented with living in a bedroom that he doesn't even need to look out the window to see the night sky sprinkled with stars.

 

This bohemian way of life lasted for nearly three weeks till _Batman_ found out the relics of the Wayne mansion and called _Superman_ for a little help.

 

"You know you don't have to do this." Bruce says to _Batman_ who is busy with assigning work to a squad of superheroes. "I am ok with this."

 

"No you are not," _Superman_ takes the liberty of answering on behalf of his friend. "I know you too well. The spoiled only child of Wayne will be driven mad by it sooner or later. Am I right, B?"

 

"Yes, you are right." _Batman_ answers without looking up from his to do list. "Now stop being an onlooker. Go and fetch the major pillars." He gives out order

 

"Yes sir." _Superman_ leaves in a flash of red and blue.

 

Bruce's heart wrenches at this familiar sight. He cannot know better about their conversation and their interaction mode but he is not them and can never become them. They are similar in every way but different in every other way. Superman is dead and he, himself, has become a living dead.

 

"What should I do," Bruce asks. It feels not just a little bit of weird to talk to oneself. One has already known the answer but he still asks.

 

"Just have a rest and go for a walk in the manor. You've been fighting on your own for too long. Consider this a recommended break. It will do you a sea of good."

 

"You are me and you know I won't take your advice." Bruce says while walking out of the mansion.

 

"Ok, suit yourself." _Batman_ answers. They are all too smart to know that any persuasion is useless to Bruce Wayne in any world.

 

Bruce goes to _Superman_ and the moment he gets there he begins to regret. They just look too alike. And even though he keeps telling himself that this _Superman_ is not the Superman, he is still irresistibly attracted to him like a flying moth darting to the fire.

 

At least he can feel the warmth and light before he burns himself out.

 

 _Superman_ notices his approach and slows down to start a chat.

 

“How are you holding up, Bruce?” _Superman_ asks while picking up a marble pillar easily as if it were nothing but a feather.

 

Bruce rolls his eyes in the heart. How come has he been reduced to such a lame actor who cannot even fool the boy from Kansas? And why is everybody keeping asking him the same question? What do they expect him to say? No, he is not fine. He just killed the man who was most important to him and he cannot help but hating himself for that and burying himself in remorse for the rest of his goddam life.

 

Bruce doesn't answer and _Superman_ goes on. They walk side by side towards the mansion.

 

“You know, sometimes you can be a terrible liar. You are much more honest than you think you are.”

 

“Then, I guess, all the criminals in Arkham will beg to differ.” Bruce says sarcastically.

 

"Still got that sharp tongue, Bruce," _Superman_ smiles in a way that nearly breaks Bruce's heart. "B told me everything you've been through. And that's must be a hard time for you."

 

"But I have made it though anyway." He tries to put it in an easy and light-hearted way, but he knows he failed from the worried expression on _Superman_ 's face.

 

 _Superman_ stops and so does Bruce. He puts down the pillar as though the weight finally gets to him and takes a deep breath. Humanoid behavior, Bruce thinks to himself. He remembers that he used to tease Clark on that but now he misses that. He really does.

 

"You are a great man, Bruce. I mean it. You did the right thing even though you killed...killed him. But that's the optimal choice under that circumstance. None of us can guarantee that we can subdue him without further harm. And the world cannot afford another havoc caused by Superman. Your choice reduced the collateral damage to the minimum. You saved the world."

 

Bruce looks up to him and forces himself to smile. He wants to believe what _Superman_ has said but he cannot lie to himself. There was always another choice, a Plan B, but he did not choose it.

 

“Thank you, _Superman_.” he says in the end.

 

They finish the work within a day and stay here for a simple dinner cooked by _Superman_. And _Superman_ and _Batman_ even stay to help him wash the dishes and of course _Superman_ takes on all the dirty plates while they are left with nothing to do.

 

Sitting by a fireplace, they talk once in a while. Neither of them is talkative when left alone. And at the end of the conversation, Bruce says to _Batman_ , in a voice filled with imperceptible emotions, “Tell him when you still can.”

 

Bruce can see the flitting shock on his face, and the next second he has recovered his composure.

 

Bruce knows that _Batman_ is clear what he has said means. If they are really the same person, they will hold the same feelings and make the same stupid choice after it is too late. Bruce doesn't want to change the destined path of history but he is even more reluctant to see himself make the same foolish mistake.

 

 _Batman_ doesn't answer him. He gets it. It will take time for him to talk himself out of the stubbornness and to know what he really wants in heart but Bruce hopes that his piece of advice can accelerate the process.

 

Then _Superman_ gets out of the kitchen. He looks as bright and happy as ever which reminds Bruce of a lost image of some familiar smiling face.

 

He sees them out to the portal and before they officially say goodbye. Bruce hesitates and speaks up, “Can you give me a hug, _Superman_?”

 

 _Superman_ looks a little surprised and turns to _Batman_ and he gives him a slight nod. Then he steps up, opens his arms and wraps them around Bruce. Bruce hugs back tightly but gently. He buries himself in _Superman_ 's chest and lets his body absorb his heat greedily. They are so alike yet so different.

 

In a muffled voice, Bruce says, “Goodbye, Clark.” And he hears him reply tenderly, “Goodbye, Bruce.”

 

And both of them let go.

 

Bruce watches _Batman_ and _Superman_ walking side by side until their figures disappear into the veil of night and he continues to stand at the portal for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little mention of Batman&Flash. Friendship only. Hope you don't mind. And don't blame me for ooc.

When Bruce meets Flash again, he is dressed up as Barry Allen and is rumored to lay low for some time.

They pick a café called Hopper and take seats beside the window. Bruce orders a cup of coffee with extra condensed milk and no sugar while Barry has a bottle of orange juice.

“I never really thought that you would have a sweet tooth, Batman.” Barry says while biting into the green straw of his juice.

“Don’t call me Batman, Barry. I haven’t been out on the streets for long. Now tell me, why are you here?” Bruce sips at his coffee and frowns at once. It tastes awful which gives him another reason to miss Alfred.

“You are the reason why I am here, Bruce,” Barry says a little bite edgily, “You don’t go back on the streets and fight the criminals and I am worried.”

“You are overreacting,” Bruce pushes aside his coffee and puts on a reassuring face, “I am old slow and tired and the past few years has really taken its toll on me. I want to have a break. That’s all.”

“But, Gotham City and its people, they need you…”

“I reckon after spending more than 20 years battling the crime I deserve some ‘me’ time. Maybe Batman doesn’t need it but Bruce Wayne does.”

“Ok. I…just worry about you. You have changed a lot lately. Live like a recluse. It took me twice the time to find you even if with Speed Force.” Barry says, staring at his juice in a way that makes Bruce thinks he has just kicked a fluffy puppy.

“Don’t worry about me. I just choose to go with the flow. When you are at my age, you will understand. It is the natural thing to do. Fair and simple.” Bruce says as softly as he can. “I’ve heard your stories recently. People call you ‘the Ghost’. A spooky name, don’t you think so?”

“Yeah, a little spooky. But I kind of like it. After all those things I have done, I don’t think I can show up as Flash any more.”

“Don’t be harsh on yourself. It’s not your fault. And you did make the right choice after all.”

“I know. But I just cannot get over it. It haunts me and keeps me awake at night.”

“You are still young. You’ve got time and energy. If you feel bad about it, just keep doing what you are doing. Finally, you will redeem yourself.” Bruce says comfortingly. “Remember, every saint has a past and every sinner has a future.”

Barry looks up from his juice and quits biting the poor straw. He looks at Bruce and Bruce can see the starry sprinkles in his eyes. “Thank you, Bruce. I feel much better now. I am happy to see that you are ok. A break seems nice. Any travel plan?”

Bruce looks away. He hates lying to Barry but he has to. He has hurt a lot of people and Barry would be the last one on this planet he wants to hurt. “No, not really. I think I am bounded to this place although my back hates its humid cold weather.”

Barry chuckles which makes him like a kid. Bruce smiles. Fake or not, this smile dispels Barry’s last doubts and he stands up, ready to leave.

“Good to see you, Bruce. Tell me if you need any help.” And when he is about to pay for his juice, Bruce stops him. “My treat.” he says.

Barry smiles again. Bruce smiles back and watches him leave. That fake smile gradually crumbles and breaks into pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I revise my work, I will find out a lot of mistakes and they are drving me crazy. So ashamed. God, please give me a beta!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: OOC! CURSE WORDS! MORE CURSE WORDS! I have a feeling that this chapter is filled with grammar mistakes and bugs that I haven't found out. Please don't hit me. Hope you enjoy it! Replies are welcomed.

 

Gotham is celebrating.

 

Hell, not just Gotham, but the whole world is celebrating the V Day. That’s what people call the day when Batman was teamed up with superheroes from another universe and killed Superman and put an end to his tyranny. It has been a year since that day.

 

What a ridiculous name they gave it, Bruce thinks to himself while walking past the celebrating parade.

 

It’s the beginning of autumn. The weather is fine and maybe a little bit too fine. The sun is shining relentlessly and there is not even a trace of cloud in the sky. Still, Bruce feels cold. Perhaps it’s because of the age. He turns up his collar and wraps himself tight in the overcoat.

 

For the past twelve months, Bruce has a difficult time of fitting in. An invisible wall seems to stand right between him and the others. People laugh and he smiles too. People cry and he weeps too. But the atmosphere just doesn’t get to him and deep down in the heart he feels untouched as if human emotions have been stripped off from him and what he shows is only an instinctive reflection.

 

He knows that it’s not very healthy to remain completely detached but it is impossible for him to protect himself from being eroded by remorse while still being capable of sharing resonance with other living creature.

 

It’s like if he wants to close up a window he has to shut down the whole building.

 

Nevertheless, today is different. Today, he does feel it but just the opposite of everybody else’s. Maybe it’s easy to stay hard-boiled about everything for 364 days but the last one can always get to him like a punch right in the heart.

 

The parade is getting louder and louder and crowds are gathering along the avenues, streets and even some usually unfrequented alleys and cheering up for no reason at all. Bruce’s head starts to ache and the nerve-racking noise generated by the crowds and brass musical instruments is slowly driving him crazy. He didn’t anticipate that there would be so many people and the parade would begin so early. Had he known that, he would have locked himself up in the empty mansion from the dawn to the midnight and never stepped out even for an inch. But he didn’t. Now he has to answer for his stupid whimsy of honoring his late friends at the foot of the monument in the central park. Or he had thought about this. He expected this tumultuous scenario long ago but he went out anyway so that he could serve as an awkward contrast to the rest of the world and prove himself to be an eccentric and abandoned freak.

 

Shut up. Bruce yells to his own thoughts silently.

 

He speeds up and a walk gradually turns into a run. Nearly all the streets are packed with people. Luckily, no one knows more about Gotham than Batman. Bruce turns right at the next corner and walks down a narrow lane and another one then another again. Finally, he comes to a half-discarded underground passage where the madding crowd is left far behind and the sky is sliced up by interlaced electric wires. Even the sun is dimmed down and looks less terrifying. Bruce slows down and finds himself breathing smoothly again and walks in.

 

It is dark, damp and filled with a smell of rotting cabbage. Somewhere down the passage comes a continuous and rhythmic drip and echoes with the sound of his footsteps. It is all quiet but somehow Bruce has a bad feeling. His instinct keeps giving out nervous tics which only happens on potentially perilous occasions. Bruce stops and almost at the same time, several figures emerge from the darkness.

 

With dim light, Bruce makes out those dark figures: some nameless street hoodlums. Carrying flick knives. Probably short on money.

 

“Hand out your wallet!” One of them says roughly and is waving a sharp knife cagily.

 

Bruce doesn’t want to pick up a fight so he gives it out.

 

“Hurry up!” the robber demands. He looks more nervous than his victim.

 

“Ok. Easy tiger. Take it.” Bruce says slowly and feels a little grateful that he doesn’t have the habit of putting precious photos in his wallet otherwise he’ll have to beat the hell out of them.

 

The robber takes the wallet and hands it to his accessory with one hand. “What’s in it?” he asks harshly.

 

“Nothin’ much. This guy ain’t no cash lover. All credit cards.”

 

“Yech! Frisk him!”

 

Bruce has run out of patience. He is hurried for home and has wasted too much time on these hoods. Rusted as he may be, he is still capable of taking them down.

 

He grabs the arm of the man coming up to frisk him and punches right in the stomach. People always assume that a hit on the head will cause more harm than in the stomach. Actually, the truth is just the opposite. The man lets out a painful “ouch” and wriggles on the ground. The wallet drops besides him. The knife man dashes towards him and Bruce shoves him away with several good punches. The others are scared the wits out of them and start running desperately.

 

Bruce smirks coldly and just as he is about to pick up his wallet, he feels a pang in the back and then some kind of warm and sticky liquid streams down.

 

Turning around, he sees a frightened baby-fat face. The stabber has freaked out and his blood-covered hands are shaking like shit.

 

He apologizes almost neurotically and runs away.

 

Bruce puts out the knife difficultly. Now he needs to make a tourniquet to stop the bleeding but he can’t. He finds it hard to breathe. His right lung must have been penetrated and soaked with his own blood. He stumbles and slides down against the cement wall. Coldness grips him and he feels his consciousness, together with his life, is leaving him. Bruce sits on the cold hard ground. The dirty sewage drenches his clothes. It is useless to call out for help since the one with super hearing is no longer here. And he, the notorious Gotham vigilante, will lose his consciousness in a few minutes and dies of heavy blood loss in a filthy gutter underground.

 

What a glorious way to die, Bruce thinks sarcastically and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about Batman's fighting capability. Believe me, I don't mean it and I love Batman!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batman&Catwoman. Friendship only. I love her so much that I put her into this work. Hope you enjoy it. Replies are welceomed.

Bruce wakes up.

 

Strictly speaking, he is waked up. The pain in his back even infiltrates into his dreamless coma and permeates through every bit of his body. Now he hurts like hell.

 

“Stop pretending to sleep, Bruce. I know you are awake.” Selina says coldly.

 

“No, I am still in a coma.” Bruce answers. How long has he been out? Half of him is paralyzed and he can barely feel his legs.

 

“Then I’ll eat the whole apple myself.” Selina says. 

 

“How long have I been out?” Bruce says, struggling to sit up.

 

“Stop. You will hurt yourself.” Selina puts down the peeled apple and puts him back to the bed.

 

“Two days and a half. It’s at noon now.” She slices the apple down to small pieces swiftly and hands them to Bruce. 

 

“Thanks. But I don’t want to eat anything right now.”

 

“Open your mouth. Don’t let me make you.” Selina says, quoting his own words on purpose.

 

Bruce opens his mouth and chews down the juicy apple slices.

 

“Still mad at me?” Bruce asks.

 

“Yes. But I can’t let you die or I would never receive a word of apology from you.”

 

Bruce turns to her. Her eyes are still a little swollen. She must have cried a lot during the two days and a half. It suddenly strikes him that maybe she is all he has and is his only remaining connection to the world long buried and forgotten. 

 

He opens his mouth and says slowly and earnestly, “I am sorry. And…thank you for saving my life.”

 

Hearing his words, Selina is apparently shocked and after a while, she says half-sullenly and half-happily, “You are welcome.”

 

Bruce smiles. And for twelve months and two days and a half, it is the first time he smiles from the bottom of his heart.

 

“I just couldn’t stand the thought of letting you die in a gutter of Gotham. A hell of way to die.” she says, holding back the tears.

 

The smile on his face doesn’t break or fade away. “A hell of way to die.” he repeats. 

 

“Just…don’t leave me alone.” Selina says and reaches out for his hand.

 

Bruce holds back tightly. He suddenly realizes that he is not the only one who has lost his world. He was betrayed by everyone and betrayed everyone and had no one to resort to for so long that he has to relearn how to trust people. The loneliness is big and burdensome and is not easy to handle with on his own when he still wants to carry on. But he is not alone in this suffering. The torture is for everyone, he, Selina, Barry and anyone who has survived the Armageddon.

 

Bruce knows so many stories’ beginning and ending and so many plots full of bizarre twists and turns about glory and dream and falling and demise and betrayal and reconciliation and rebirth and rerise. And this time, he finally has the opportunity to write an ending for himself.

In the end, they won. 

 

But winner takes nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Replies are welcomed!!


End file.
